DoInG iT iN tHe ShOwEr
by Senorita Kikyo
Summary: Mikan takes a shower, Natsume takes it to his advantage. Eurgh, just... read. I finally turned 13. Its quick with the lemon


Hi! This is my first fic on here, so please read it! Me and my step-brother, Harry are sharing an account together. I'm Jamie, which is my rnick name, and I'm female. Sorry if this is crappy, it always is.

Dedicated to my twin sister, Tina, who died in a car accident last year. Sadly, she never got to see Gakuen Alice, which she would love!

Mikan- 15 years old  
Natsume- 16 years old

-------

Mikan started the shower and stepped into it after pulling her clothes off and feeling the cool water wash over her face as she sighed and started to massage her hair and cover her body in scented soap. Mikan rubbed some scented strawberry conditioner into her long locks, and she rubbed soap onto her back as she hummed to herself and started to sing silently. Mikan loved having showers, they calmed her down.

Outside, Natsume was looking for his faveourite Polka-Dots, and he couldn't find her. Then he heard soft singing coming from the bathroom and he smirked to himself, knowing she was in the shower from the light tapping of the water hitting the tub of the bath. Natsume made his way towards the bathroom door, and pushed it slightly, and it opened. It wasn't locked. Natsume found himself in the warm bathroom, and he stared at the shower curtain, seeing a form in the shower.

Natsume turned to the back of the shower, and saw a goddess in front of him. He stared at her perfect butt then looked up to see the side of her large and curved breasts. She was so fine, and she had many curves and nice hips, Natsume couldn't take his eyes off her body, and his good friend was getting harder every second he stared at her, and Natsume knew he needed to be inside of her, so he grinned and pulled back the shower curtain, and heard Mikan gasp softly, her arms covering her breasts.

"Natsume! What are you doing here?" she cried as he grinned and started to pull off his own clothes, staring at her shocked face, once he had his shirt on the floor he unzipped his pants and kicked them off as Mikan's eyes widened. His chest was well built and toned, and she started to feel weird. She wanted him so bad, she wanted him inside of her, but she wanted him to leave too. Mikan's arms were slowly slipping from her breasts, and Natsume could see her erect nipples clearly, and he grinned once his boxers were off, and joined her in the shower.

"You like what you see? I'm going to fuck you Mikan, wether you like it or not. I won't take no for an answer. You make me go hard and I'm damn horny now, so don't waste my time, bitch," Natsume said, catching her soft, smooth lips in his as her eyes widened, and she felt his tongue go into her mouth, massaging her own tongue. Mikan couldn't resist, so she kissed back, and her nails started to dig into his shoulders as he pushed her body into the wall, trapping her.

Mikan felt his hard friend nudge her, and she opened her eyes, staring at Natsume, who pulled away and grinned, lowering his head and taking one of her pink nipples in his mouth and started to gently suck it as Mikan started to moan, feeling pleasure and moaning silently as the warm water fell on them, and Mikan felt the need for Natsume to be inside of her even more than she had before.

"Mmmm... Oh, Natsume!" she whispered, Natsume was pleased to hear her in pleasure. He then sucked on the other nipple and his fingers brushed her curves and her butt, then his hands rested on her back as Mikan tried to stay quiet, so no one could hear as Natsume pleasured her more and more. Mikan then felt Natsume move up to her mouth again, and she kissed him, feeling his chest pushing against her large breasts.

"My turn, Nat-sume." she whispered, sliding down his body and kissing his chest and running her long tongue down his chest as he groaned, and Mikan's hands started to go around his friend, rubbing and stroking his hard member as she listened to his groans. Mikan pushed her breasts against his stomach just to hear him groan, then she started to trail her tongue around his member, then she started to suck it as Natsume groaned, pushing his back against the wall as Mikan felt him cum inside her mouth, and she swallowed it then returned to his mouth and kissed him, letting Natsume taste himself as her hands rubbed against his chest.

"You're _bad_ Mikan..." Natsume whispered, and Mikan was pushed against the wall again as she moaned in his ears softly, then wrapped her legs around his waist as she kissed him, her arms around his neck as he kissed her jaw-line and her neck, then her breasts again as she whispered to him quietly and moaned then whimpered and started to moan again. Mikan then felt his tongue start to travel to her navel, so she stood on the bath again and Natsume's fingers started to trail to her womanhood, and he inserted two fingers in as Mikan groaned harder, feeling him pump harder every time she groaned,

"Natsume! D-Don't... stop. Natsume, uh! Ah, Natsume!" Mikan cried, feeling her juices flow out onto his fingers as Natsume smirked, then bent his head lower and Mikan felt his tongue slide into her area, and his tongue roamed her area as she groaned, and she started to sweat as he pulled out and kissed her, letting her taste herself as she wrapped her legs around his waist again, and kissed him, their tongues duelling fiercely.

"You're worse... fuck me, Natsume, fuck me now. Hard and fast, make me scream! I want to scream your name and I want you to scream mine, fuck m--- AH! YES! Like that! Uh!" Mikan cried as he pushed into her, pumping hard as she screamed in pleasure, her nails digging into his shoulder and clawing in his back, droplets of blood appearing. Mikan kissed him as he pumped into her fast and hard like she wanted, and Mikan heard him cry her name.

"Natsume! Harder, you bastard! Harder! Ah! URRRGH! NATSUME! Faster, harder! Ah! AHHHHH! more!" Mikan screamed, pleasing Natsume as he grunted her name, and he kissed her neck as they orgasmed, and he emptied his seed into her and they collapsed against each other, Mikan was breathing heavily and Natsume was, too. They were tired and Natsume lay her on the tub as he lay on top of her, and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Fuck... Did you like that, bitch? I did." Natsume mumbled as Mikan kissed him and moaned in his mouth, feeling his hands on her breasts as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, duelling her own as she stared at him and smiled sweetly and sexily.

"I enjoyed it. Next time, you knock, and don't demand to have a good shag, because I might not give you it. But let's do it in the bedroom next time. If there is a next time..." Mikan said as she kissed him, then felt his hands on her thighs as he smirked and caressed her breasts and cheek as she moaned, and he chuckled.

"There will be next time, and you are a good shag. I'll come again tomorrow, and we'll do it in the woods if I have my way." Natsume said as he touched her hips, then grinned and stood up, drying himself off and walking towards the door as he grinned and stared at Mikan as he put on his clothes and started to dry his hair, staring at her perfect body as she blushed and smiled.

"Well, see you again, polka-dots. Don't forget me, will ya?" Natsume said as he kissed her then walked out of the room as Mikan sighed, laying back then turning off the shower and stepping out of it, then she realised something...

"NATSUME YOU BASTARD! YOU TOOK MY TOWEL!" Mikan yelled as she grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around herself, trying to run after the damn sex god...

* * *

Okay, stupid and weird for a oneshot. Okay, please, Harry asks for your opinions on it. 

Harry: Wow, you did good Jamie.

Jamie: Shut up, bastard. You made me write this!

Harry: Yeah, but it was for Tina, wasn't it? Oh no wait... I bribed you again.

Jamie: Harry, shut up now. You're annoying.

Harry: So are you! And aren't you meant to be 13?

Jamie: You're meant to be 16! Now shut up, mr snuggles!

Harry: Leave Mr. Snuggles out of this!

Jamie: Mr Snuggles will die if you don't shut up now shut up and obey me!

Harry ...

Jamie: Good boy. Okay, review!


End file.
